


Schoethe drabbles

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Schoethe [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires, musician au, schiller lives
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Eine kleine Sammlung von Schoethe Kurzgeschichten





	1. Vampir AU

200 Jahre. Nun, wenn Johann genauer nachdachte waren es wohl doch weniger, aber fast 200 Jahre lang hatte er sich nicht mehr selbst gesehen. So gut sein verbessertes Gedächtnis auch sein mochte, er konnte sein Gesicht nicht in Erinnerung rufen, so sehr er sich anstrengte. Die Tatsache störte ihn nicht weiter, zumal er Friedrich hatte. Friedrich, den er jederzeit anschauen konnte so viel er wollte. Aber die neuen Technologien - Spiegelreflexkameras, interaktive Spiegel, ja die simpelste Kamera in jeglichem Handy - machte es manchmal zur Qual, sich selbst nicht sehen zu können.

Er war sich bewusst, dass das auch Friedrich manchmal beschäftigte. Obwohl er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, wusste Johann doch genau, dass Friedrich, der keineswegs eitel war, sich unter anderem danach sehnte, zu wissen, wie seine Haare aussahen. Seine Haare, Farbe und Form, rote Locken waren nicht sehr beliebt gewesen, hatten ihm schon immer Sorgen bereitet und obwohl Johann ihm oft versicherte, dass sie wunderschön glänzten, wusste er nicht wirklich, wie Shampoos und Haarpflege seine Haare wirklich erscheinen ließen.

Johann war nicht sicher, wer von ihnen eines nachts die Idee gehabt hatte, man könne sich ja gegenseitig zeichnen, aber sie wollte ihm wochen-, ja monatelang nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, bis er schließlich beschloss, sie umzusetzen. Friedrich hatte den Einfall womöglich schon wieder vergessen, was Johanns Absicht, ihn zu überraschen, noch bekräftigte. Johann hatte schon immer ein feines Händchen an der Feder gehabt und all die Jahre Übung, die er gesammelt hatte, hatten sich auch auszuzahlen, so beschloss er, ein farbiges Portrait zu erstellen. Sein Motiv würde für immer in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt sein; Friedrich, als sie das erste Mal seit ihrer Wandlung, einige Jahrzehnte später, eine Kirche betreten hatten. Beide waren sicher gewesen, ihnen würde schlimmes widerfahren, aber neugierig wie sie waren, konnten sie nicht widerstehen. Als sie in der Kirche standen, hatte sich Johann, erstaunt vom Erfolg ihres Experiments, zu Friedrich gewandt. Es war eines der wenigen Male gewesen, dass es ihm wortwörtlich den Atem verschlagen hatte, aber Friedrich, wie er ein lautes Lachen kaum unterdrücken konnte, mit wallenden Locken die Statuen und Ornamente betrachtend und offenbar froh, ja erleichtert hier sein zu können, wiederzuentdecken, was er geglaubt hatte, nicht zu vermissen, war ein Anblick solcher Vollkommenheit in Johanns Augen, dass er sich nichts Schöneres hätte vorstellen können.

So machte er sich an die Arbeit, versteckte sein Werk, wenn Friedrich zu Hause war, arbeitete langsam aber stetig und verliebte sich mit jedem Tag, wie er es bereits gewohnt war, wieder in Friedrich. Zugegeben, gewohnt war die Sensation nicht und Johann konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie das jemals sein würde, aber sie war jeden Tag eine willkommene Überraschung. 

Einige Wochen nach der Vollendung seines Bildes war sich Johann immer noch nicht sicher, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Nahezu perfekt erschien das Bild, wohl fielen Johann Makel auf, jedoch nur solche, die er sich nicht zu korrigieren getraute, ohne sie schlimmer zu machen. So stand das Bild bald vergessen hinter der Gefriertruhe. Eines Tages wurde Johann bewusst, dass er keinen Grund brauchte, Friedrich zu überraschen, die eine Person, die ihm selbst wahre Freude bereiten konnte. So bereitete er eine grandiose Rede vor, und noch eine, und noch eine, bis er verzweifelte, da er, der Dichter, der immer noch gefeiert wurde, nicht die richtigen Worte fand, um seinem Liebhaber zu sagen, was er empfand. So stürmte er aus seinem Arbeitszimmer, zerrte das Bild aus seiner Nische hervor und rannte in Friedrichs Zimmer, wo er seinen Lebensgefährten etwas zerstreut am Schreibtisch fand. 

„Friedrich“, jetzt war seine Chance. Friedrich drehte sich langsam um und sah ihn mit sanfter Miene an. „Friedrich, Schatz, du weißt, ich liebe dich. So lange waren wir zusammen, so oft sagte ich es dir. Du musst es wissen und du musst mir glauben.“ Etwas verwirrt stand Friedrich auf und trat näher.

„Ich glaube dir“, versprach er mit einem zarten Lächeln.

„Dann glaub mir, dass du wunderschön bist, dass deine Locken in meinen Augen heller strahlen, als die Sonne und dass dein Lachen mit seiner Leichtigkeit meine Seele erfüllt.“ Er drehte sein Werk um, sodass Friedrich sich selbst sehen konnte. Wie er aussah, wie er ausgesehen hatte, solange Johann sich erinnern konnte. Gespannt, nervös, beinahe schüchtern wartete Johann auf eine Antwort, seine eigenen Augen so auf das Bild geheftet, dass ihm erst klar wurde, dass Friedrich weinte, als diesem ein leiser Schluchzer entfuhr.

Johann überquerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit wenigen Schritten und nahm Friedrich in den Arm.

„Ich liebe dich. Und du wirst mich und meine schreckliche Kunst, die dich zum Weinen bringt, nie wieder los.“

Friedrich kicherte leise und zog Johann näher zu sich. „Ich will nicht selbstverliebt wirken, aber ich bin dir sehr dankbar und das Bild ist wirklich wunderschön, Johann. Du weißt, dass ich es liebe, und dich ebenso.“

Johann fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, er fühlte sich erleichtert und zu Hause in den Armen, die ihn zwei Jahrhunderte lang gehalten hatten. Lächelnd zog er Friedrichs Kopf zu sich hinunter und strich ihm sanft durch die weichen Locken, bevor er ihn zart küsste.

„Ich weiß.“


	2. Musiker AU

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe war ein begnadeter Violinist, ein Virtuose und der erste Geiger des Streichquartetts am Hofe Carl Augusts. Der Cellist war kürzlich in Ruhestand getreten, da es um seine Gesundheit schlecht stand und so hatte Carl August einen neuen, jungen Cellisten eingestellt, ohne sich zuvor mit Johann abzusprechen. Als er den Musiker das erste Mal erblickte, konnte er nachvollziehen, warum Carl August ihn ihm vorbehalten hatte: Abgetragene Kleidung, teils wie es aussah selbst geflickt, die rotblonden Haare standen wirr von seinem Kopf ab und erschienen beinahe leuchtend im Kontrast zu der blassen Haut, die ihm eine fast kränkliche Ausstrahlung verlieh. Seine Haltung ließ auch zu wünschen übrig, allein wenn er sein Cello spielte, schien er förmlich aufzublühen. Johann hätte diesen Friedrich Schiller sicherlich nicht eingestellt, aber konnte sich wohl schlecht bei Carl August beschweren.

Aber sogar Schillers Spiel war nicht annähernd, was Johann von einem halbwegs kompetenten Musiker erwartete. Zu temperamentvoll und solistisch erschien es Johann, sodass er sich oft fühlte, als spielten sie ein Duett und wären nicht Teil eines vierköpfigen Ensembles. Aber mit der Zeit begann der andere Mann ihn zu faszinieren mit seiner schweigsamen Art, der ernsten Mine und der Genialität, die wohl wenige sehen konnten, ja für welche er selbst anfangs blind gewesen war.

Friedrich Schiller war überglücklich über Carl Augusts Angebot, in seinem Streichquartett zu spielen, gewesen. Geld war sein ganzes Leben lang schon knapp gewesen, aber derzeit war er kurz davor, am Hungertuch zu nagen. Natürlich wusste Friedrich von Goethe, dem Meisterviolinisten, den er bewundert hatte, seit sein erster Musiklehrer ihn erwähnt hatte und er daraufhin mehr hatte wissen wollen. So war er gespannt auf das erste Zusammentreffen mit dem anderen Musiker, in der Hoffnung, sie könnten Freunde werden. Was Friedrich in dieser Meinung bekräftigte, war die Musik, die Goethe veröffentlicht hatte. Obgleich nicht viel, so wusste Friedrich sie mehr zu schätzen, als die meiste andere Musik, die er zu spielen pflegte. 

Umso größer war seine Enttäuschung als Goethe ihn regelrecht zu verachten schien. So verhielt er sich möglichst unauffällig in seiner Anwesenheit, seine Gesundheit machte ihm schon genug zu schaffen, ohne, dass er Konflikte mit seinem Vorgesetzten und Vorbild hatte. Aber trotz seiner Anstrengungen konnte Friedrich nicht umhin, sich mit Goethe zu beschäftigen, denn obgleich der Ältere sich ihm gegenüber kalt verhielt, konnte Friedrich sein Genie und sein einzigartiges Violinspiel nicht ignorieren. So fühlte er sich immer stärker zu Goethe hingezogen, was er erst noch auf professionelle Bewunderung schob, doch schon bald wurde ihm klar, dass sein Interesse diese weit überschritt, so hielt er sich weiter im Hintergrund, denn ihm war klar, dass Goethe seine Gefühle niemals würde erwidern können.

Johann jedoch war zum gleichen Schluss gekommen. Seine Faszination überstieg schon bald alles, was er je für andere Menschen empfunden hatte. Erst war er verärgert mit sich selbst, weil er Schiller immer mehr abzuschrecken schien, doch dann bemerkte er die Blicke des anderen, aus klaren, blauen Augen, die ihn wann immer Schiller Noten entbehren konnte, beobachteten, und teils so viele Emotionen bargen, dass Johann überzeugt war, Schiller müsse auch so fühlen wie er selbst.

So nahm er ihn eines Tages nach ihrer Probe beiseite.

„Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich Sie Friedrich nenne?“

Schiller zuckte zusammen und stotterte nach einigen Momenten „N-nein, ich – nein, gerne –“

Johann verkniff sich ein Lächeln kaum als er fortfuhr.

„Ich habe Ihre Blicke gesehen. Ich muss gestehen, ich bin beeindruckt, wie viel Sie ohne Noten spielen können. Wenn Sie gewillt sind lade ich Sie ein, die – Angelegenheit später mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Um es kurzzufassen, meine Gefühle für Sie überschreiten professionelles Interesse um ein weites und wenn mich meine Menschenkenntnis nicht trügt, empfinden Sie auch so. –“

Aber Schiller unterbrach ihn hastig, seine Augen hielten einen fast panischen Glanz.

„Ich kann Ihr Angebot leider nicht annehmen. Ich fühle nicht so wie Sie –“, er unterbrach sich selbst, es erschien Johann, als wolle er noch etwas hinzufügen, doch dann wandte Schiller sich ab und schritt hastig dem Ausgang zu.

Solch eine Abweisung hatte Johann nicht erwartet, er war mehr getroffen, als er zugeben wollte und beschloss in Zukunft wieder Abstand zu halten.

Friedrich hatte viel erwartet, als Goethe nach der Probe zu ihm getreten war, aber das Gespräch, das gefolgt war, war nicht unter dem Erwarteten. So wies er Goethe zurück. Er hatte es nicht fassen können, dass er so leicht zu durchschauen war, und dass Goethe tatsächlich auch so fühlte. Nun brauchte er erst Zeit, die Unterhaltung zu verdauen.   
Friedrich hatte jedoch nicht die Folgen seines Entschlusses in Betracht gezogen; Goethe hielt sich zurück, um nicht mit ihm in Kontakt zu kommen, und so groß Friedrichs Erleichterung anfangs war, umso größer war letztendlich sein Verlangen, nach dem, was Goethe ihm vorgeschlagen hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit hielt er es nicht mehr aus und suchte Goethe in seinen Zimmern auf.

Als der Ältere jedoch letztendlich vor ihm stand, brachte er kein Wort heraus, doch als Goethe die Tür gerade wieder schließen wollte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass nun womöglich seine einzige Chance war, die Angelegenheit zu aufzuklären, so stellte er seinen Fuß vor die Türe, beugte sich zu Goethe hinab, legte eine Hand auf dessen Hüfte, strich mit der anderen sacht durch dessen Haare und küsste ihn, als wolle er mit diesem einen Kuss alles erklären und all seine Gefühle ausdrücken.

Als sie sich schließlich trennten grinste Johann ihn an, und bevor er den anderen erneut zu sich hinunterzog, sagte er: „So sieht die Sache also aus“

Über die Jahre entstanden Gerüchte um die beiden Musiker, die jedoch niemand je beweisen oder widerlegen konnte. Was aber jeder wusste war, dass man einem bösen Ende entgegensah, wenn man in Goethes Gegenwart schlecht über Schiller sprach.


	3. Schiller Lebt AU

1819

Lächelnd sah Johann zu seinem Freund von 25 Jahren hinüber, der zurückgelehnt auf der Bank am Fluss neben ihm saß und die Sonne mit geschlossenen Augen genoss.   
Ein viertel Jahrhundert hatte er mit diesem Menschen an seiner Seite verbracht, und er hatte vor noch viele weitere Jahre mit ihm zu teilen. Einige Male hatte der Tod Friedrich schon am Kragen gepackt, doch sogar als so mancher Arzt ihn schon aufgegeben hatte, hatte dieser sich doch jedes Mal durchgekämpft und war genesen. Johann war für nichts dankbarer als für dieses unendlich kostbare Geschenk, das Friedrich für ihn darstellte.

Johann entsann sich jenen Tagen im Jahre 1805, knappe zehn Jahre nachdem sie sich kennen, schätzen und lieben gelernt hatten, als Friedrich fast gestorben wäre. Johann hätte fast nichts davon mitbekommen, da er selbst ans Krankenbett gefesselt war. Doch als er Nachricht von Friedrichs Kondition erhielt, eilte er obgleich seiner eigenen Krankheit zu Friedrich und wachte über ihn bis es ihm wieder so gut ging, dass er Johann erkannte und seine Fieberträume nicht mit der Realität verwechselte. Noch Monate später hatte Johann Alpträume gehabt, in denen Friedrich wieder und wieder starb, bis Johann schweißgebadet aufwachte.

Dicke Wolken hatten sich vor die Sonne geschoben und eine kühle Brise strich um die Häupter der Dichter. Als Johann nun seinen engsten Vertrauten von der Seite anschaute, musste er feststellen, dass seine Liebe zu ihm über die Jahre mit dem Alter nicht schwand, sondern inwiefern das irgend möglich war, sogar wuchs. Friedrichs Haar war fast vollständig ergraut, seine Wangen etwas eingefallen, wodurch seine Wangenknochen erheblich hervorstachen und jeder Tag, jeder Monat, jedes Jahr machte ihm gesundheitlich zu schaffen. Doch Friedrich hielt mit all seiner Kraft am Leben fest, von der Johann aus eigener Erfahrung sagen konnte, dass sie nicht zu unterschätzen war.

Vor allem aber fiel auf, dass Friedrichs hellblaue Augen sich nicht verändert hatten; bei den meisten Menschen wurden die Augen mit zunehmendem Alter trübe, sie schienen in die Ferne zu schauen, unendlich weit weg, nicht so bei Friedrich. Johann liebte das langsame Zwinkern, wenn Friedrich aufwachte, das ihm über die Jahre so vertraut geworden war. Er liebte, wie Friedrichs Brauen sich über den scharf blickenden Augen zusammenzogen, wenn er konzentriert über etwas nachdachte. Er liebte, wie weich jedoch sein Ausdruck und wie warm seine Augen erschienen, wann immer er Johann ansah.

Vorsichtig schaute Johann sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand sie beobachtete, bevor er eine von Friedrichs Händen in seine nahm und sie sanft drückte. Als er seinen Blick wieder zum Gesicht seines Freundes wandte, umspielte ein zartes Lächeln die Mundwinkel des anderen. Auch Johann musste bei diesem Anblick lächeln. Niemals hätte er träumen können, was nun für ihn Wirklichkeit war; geliebt zu werden und ewig zu lieben.

Da Johann zehn Jahre älter war, hatte er ziemlich bald, nachdem sie zusammengefunden hatten, angefangen, sich zu sorgen, ob Friedrich ihn denn noch lange wolle. Doch all seine Sorgen und Kopfzerbrechen waren unbegründet gewesen. Wie sich herausstellte wollte keiner der beiden ohne den anderen auch nur eine Stunde verbringen. So hatten sie Jahr für Jahr um jede gemeinsame Minute gekämpft, um jedes Stück private Zeit, in der sie beieinander sein konnten auf eine Art, die den Augen der Weimarer Gesellschaft und dem Rest der Welt vorbehalten blieb.

Die Sonne brach zwischen den dichten, grauen Wolken hervor und wärmte Johanns Gesicht. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich in der Zeit zurückgeworfen. Ein Mann gerade einmal mittleren Alters, frisch verliebt, der nicht ahnen konnte, dass diese Liebe erwidert wurde, geschweige denn sich durch sein ganzes restliches Leben ziehen sollte.

Friedrich verschränkte ihre Finger und rutschte ein wenig näher zu Johann, um seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter legen zu können.

„Woran denkst du, Johann?“

Der ältere Dichter schnaubte amüsiert, bevor er die Augen öffnete, um seinem Geliebten in die Augen zu sehen.

„An dich. Und welch großes Glück es ist, dich neben mir zu wissen.“

Friedrich grinste breit, seine Augen glänzten, seine Haare standen immer noch auf die gleiche Weise wirr von seinem Kopf ab und Johann konnte sich keinen schöneren Anblick vorstellen.

„Inzwischen solltest du doch wissen, dass du mich so einfach nicht los wirst.“

Johann wandte seinen Blick dem Fluss zu, der sanft dahinrauschte. Das Lächeln würde für eine lange Zeit seine Lippen nicht verlassen. Mit Friedrich war sein Leben perfekt.


	4. Geburtstagskuchen

Johann stand verzweifelt in der Küche seiner Stube im Jenaer Schloss. Seit einigen Tagen hatte er sich auf die Güte der Familie Schiller verlassen müssen, da er selbst kein Talent zum Kochen hatte. Für Friedrichs Geburtstag jedoch hatte er einen Kuchen backen wollen und dafür sogar ein Rezept von Christiane mitgenommen unter dem Vorwand, es unbedingt Charlotte geben zu müssen, da Friedrich den Kuchen bei seinem letzten Besuch so gemocht hatte.

Johann hatte gewusst, dass diese Aktion aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach kein besonders schönes Gebäck hervorbringen würde, doch er hatte kaum damit gerechnet so kläglich zu versagen. 

Er hatte in den vergangenen Minuten öfter niesen müssen, als er mitzählen wollte, da noch immer Mehlstaub durch die Luft wirbelte, der sich mit jeder seiner Bewegungen zu verschlimmern schien. Auf dem Küchentisch vor ihm stand eine Schüssel Teig, die schon einmal umgekippt war, sodass der verschüttete Teig nun eine Kruste auf der Tischplatte bildete. Es würde ihm sicher keine Freude bereiten, diese später abzukratzen.

Selbst zum Aufschlagen von Eiern schien er zu ungeschickt zu sein, denn nachdem er ein Ei fallen gelassen hatte, hatte er nicht aus diesem Fehler gelernt, sondern ihm war noch ein weiteres entglitten und auf dem Steinboden zerschellt. Einen Teil der Schale hatte er wohl beim Aufwischen übersehen, denn er erspähte ihn nun nahe einem Tischbein.

Johann konnte das Kratzen in seinem Hals nicht länger ignorieren, so hustete er ausgiebig, was eine weitere Mehlwolke aufwirbeln ließ. Als er erneut niesen musste, setzte er sich resigniert auf den Boden. Wie hatte es so weit kommen können, dass er nicht einmal nach Rezept eine Art Teig zu machen, geschweige denn einen Kuchen zu backen vermochte? Ein Mann seines Alters, der es in anderen Bereichen so weit gebracht hatte wie er, sollte doch in der Lage sein, sich zu ernähren.

Als er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, stieß er einen derben Fluch aus, bevor er die Luft anhielt während er sich eilig aufrappelte, was zwar erneutes Niesen verhinderte, aber nicht, dass Mehl in seine Augen geriet, die er an den Küchentisch gelehnt anfing zu reiben. 

In wenigen Minuten würde Friedrich eintreffen und dieses unglaubliche Chaos anstatt eines angenehmen Geburtstagskaffees vorfinden. Johann verzog das Gesicht, während er vorsichtig die Küche verließ, um ja nicht noch mehr Mehl aufzuwirbeln, damit er sich wenigstens umziehen konnte, bevor sein liebster Gast sich bei ihm einfand.

Als hätte er es geahnt, klopfte es nur wenige Momente, nachdem er in die frische Kleidung gestiegen war. Es würde wohl wenig bringen, nun noch hastig aufzuräumen, denn mit dem Geschick, das er heute aufwies, würde sicher noch mehr schiefgehen. So legte er mit einem mächtig schlechten Gewissen den Weg zur Türe hinter sich, um Friedrich willkommen zu heißen.

Er hatte kaum die Türe geöffnet, als Friedrich zu lachen begann. Warum er lachte war Johann nicht klar, er konnte nur dastehen und zusehen, wie Friedrich kaum noch Luft bekam. Als er sich endlich halbwegs beruhigt hatte, wagte Johann nachzufragen.

„Wärst du so nett, mir die Ursache deiner Belustigung mitzuteilen?“

Friedrich stieß ein weiteres hysterisches Kichern aus, bevor er seinen Arm ausstreckte und sacht mit einem Finger über Johanns Wange strich. Verwirrt betrachtete der ältere Dichter den Finger seines Freundes, bis ihm auffiel, dass weißer Staub daran haftete. Mehl.

Eilig machte er sich auf den Weg in seine Schlafkammer, wo er resigniert die Augen schloss, als er sein Gesicht im Spiegel sah. Über seine Nase und auf seiner linken Wange verliefen Spuren von Mehl und auch seine Haare waren nicht unverschont geblieben. Einige Momente blieb er so stehen und zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen, damit ihm nicht an Friedrichs Geburtstag der Kragen platzte. 

Einzig als er sanfte Hände auf seinen Hüften spürte, öffnete er die Augen wieder und drehte sich zu Friedrich um. Dieser lächelte ihn sanft an, was sein Vorhaben, sich zu beruhigen, durchaus erleichterte.

„Verzeih mir, Johann“, murmelte er, „es war nicht meine Absicht, dich auszulachen.“

Eilig zog er sein Taschentuch hervor und begann Johanns Gesicht notdürftig abzuwischen, bevor er sich zögerlich hinabbeugte und einen Kuss auf Johanns Lippen hauchte, welchen der ältere Dichter mit Freude erwiderte.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, fuhr Friedrich mit sanften Fingern durch Johanns Haare, um das Gröbste aus ihnen zu entfernen.

„Nun, das sieht doch schon besser aus“, stellte er schließlich fest, „aber nun erzähl mir doch bitte, wie das passiert ist.“

Johann wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, lange darum herum zu reden und beschloss kurzerhand, Friedrich die Küche zu zeigen. Als sie an der Türschwelle standen, sah Johann zu Friedrich auf, dessen Augen sich erstaunt geweitet hatten. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihn unglaubliche Anstrengung kostete, um nicht erneut in Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, mein Liebster. Ich wusste, wie gut dir Christianes Kuchen bei deinem letzten Besuch geschmeckt hat, also habe ich mich am Backen versucht. Ich bin gescheitert.“

„Oh, Johann. Ich weiß, du hast es gut gemeint und ich bin dir unendlich dankbar, aber anscheinend ist dieses Vorhaben tatsächlich in ein Desaster ausgeartet. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir aufräumen und es uns anschließend mit den Küchlein, die Charlotte mir mitgegeben hat, in der Wohnstube gemütlich machen?“

„Natürlich, Friedrich, wie immer lässt du mich mit deinen genialen Ideen nicht im Stich.“

Kurze Zeit später war die Küche so sauber, wie sie seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr gewesen war und die Dichter hatten es sich auf dem Kanapee in der Wohnstube bequem gemacht.

„Es tut mir leid, Friedrich.“, brachte Johann schließlich heraus. Noch immer war er schrecklich beschämt. So hatte er sich Friedrichs Geburtstag nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

„Es gibt keinen Grund für deine Entschuldigung. Ich weiß, dass du es gut gemeint hast und das ist schließlich das wichtige.“

Friedrich nahm Johanns Hand, die nervös an seinem Rock herumgezupft hatte, in seine und fuhr fort.

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Kein misslungener Kuchen der Welt könnte das jemals ändern.“

„Aber –“

„Kein ‚aber‘, Johann. Außerdem war der Teig vortrefflich“, er grinste verschmitzt. „obwohl so viel danebenging, war das Ergebnis doch sehr lecker.“

Ohne Johann die Chance zu geben, eine Antwort zu formulieren, beugte sich Friedrich hinüber und vereinte die Lippen, nach denen er sich gesehnt hatte, mit seinen. Johann löste seine Hand aus Friedrichs, um den Jüngeren näher zu sich zu ziehen, während er den Kuss enthusiastisch erwiderte. Seine andere Hand wanderte zu Friedrichs Nacken, wo Johann das Band löste, das Friedrichs Locken zusammenhielt, bis er seine Finger in der weichen Haarpracht vergraben konnte, während er seine Lippen auf Friedrichs Drängen hin öffnete. Er spürte Friedrichs Finger an seinem Hemdkragen und schmunzelte, als er den Kuss unterbrach, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Womit habe ich dich nur verdient, mein Teuerster?“ Er war sich sicher, dass er noch nie ein schöneres Wesen, als seinen Dichterkollegen gesehen hatte, der halb auf ihm saß, mit wirrem Schopf, die Zungenspitze sichtbar, als er sich auf das Aufknöpfen von Johanns Hemd konzentrierte.

Die einzige Antwort, die Johann erhielt, war ein erneuter stürmischer Kuss, dem er sich nur zu gern hingab. Als sie sich abermals voneinander trennten, hatte es Johann die Sprache verschlagen. Von Friedrich auf solche Art geliebt zu werden würde ihn immer sprachlos machen. Ein Wesen solcher sowohl geistigen als auch körperlichen Perfektion seinen Kollegen, Freund und Liebhaber nennen zu können, war mehr, als er sich jemals hätte träumen lassen.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Johann“

Friedrich brach schließlich das Schweigen, das zuvor geherrscht hatte.

„Das brauchst du nun nicht mehr, Friedrich, aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir diese Angelegenheit in die Schlafkammer verlegen?“, erwiderte Johann. Das Kanapee war zwar im Notfall groß genug, um darauf schlafen zu können, doch für derartige Vergnügungen war es nicht geeignet.

Ein breites Grinsen erhellte Friedrichs Miene, er zog Johann regelrecht auf die Beine und zerrte ihn zum Schlafzimmer, gegen dessen Türe er Johann presste und begann, sein Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken, bevor er heiser flüsterte.

„Natürlich, Johann, wie immer lässt du mich mit deinen genialen Ideen nicht im Stich.“

Johanns Lachen glich mehr dem Keuchen eines gestrandeten Wales, als Friedrich ihn in das Zimmer bugsierte, woraufhin die Türe mit einem Knall ins Schloss geworfen wurde und somit dem Rest der Welt die Geschehnisse der folgenden Stunde vorenthalten blieben.


	5. Die Zeichnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klein aber fein.

Der Höflichkeit wegen klopfte Johann an der Tür zu Friedrichs Arbeitszimmer. Er wusste zwar, dass er immer willkommen war, hatte aber genug gute Erziehung genossen, dass er anklopfte, bevor er ein privates Zimmer betrat.

So war er wenig überrascht, als Friedrich ihn mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen empfing. Der jüngere Dichter erhob sich von dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und überquerte mit zwei großen Schritten die Distanz zwischen ihnen bevor er innehielt und lauschte. Es war nur etwas Lärm von der Küche bis hinauf zu hören. Kurzerhand legte Friedrich seine Hände auf Johanns Hüften, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss, den Johann begeistert erwiderte, bevor sie sich trennten.

“I fends guad, dass du heit komma konndesch”, sagte Friedrich nach einem kurzen Schweigen.

Manchmal verstand Johann nicht, was Friedrich sagte, wenn er schwäbisch sprach, doch er wollte nicht, dass der Jüngere für ihn seine Zunge (auf diese Weise) verrenkte, so hatte er ihn nach einiger Zeit überreden können, einfach zu sprechen, ohne sich um Hochdeutsch zu scheren.

“Da jede Minute, die ich mit dir verbringe, eine gute ist, stört es mich nie zu kommen.”

Friedrich grinste breit.

“I muss der ebbes zoiga, bevor mer mit der Arbeit a’fanged.”

Er zog ein kleines Stück Papier unter einigen anderen Blättern auf dem Schreibtisch hervor und gab es Johann, dessen Gesichtsausdruck er gespannt beobachtete.

Der ältere Dichter blickte verwirrt auf das dargebotene Papier, runzelte die Stirn und schaute Friedrich fragend an.

“Kannsch des net erkenna?” Mit schelmisch glänzenden Augen sah er zu Johann hinüber, doch als dieser immer noch keine Spur der Erkenntnis zeigte, fing er an zu kichern und erklärte: “Des bisch du. Der Karl hat des heit g'malt. Des siat aus wie dua!”

Empörung breitete sich bei diesen Worten auf Johanns gesamtem Gesicht aus.

“Das kann nicht sein! Ich sehe nicht so aus! Die Nase ist viel zu groß und meine Haare sind bei Weitem nicht so grau! Eine Unversch…”, er hielt inne, als er sich erinnerte, dass es sich hier um eine Kinderzeichnung handelte und setzte eine schmollende Miene auf.

Friedrich brach erneut in Gelächter aus, als er seinen Freund durch solch eine unschuldige Zeichnung so verstört sah. Man würde meinen, dieses kindische Verhalten sollte man nicht in einem international bekannten und geschätzten Dichterfürsten wiederfinden. Dass die Zeichnung in so mancher Hinsicht dem Geheimrath tatsächlich ähnlich sah, machte die Situation in Friedrichs Augen nur noch komischer, sodass er sich bald, vor Lachen seinen Bauch haltend, auf dem Bett niederließ.

Johann war erst unsagbar genervt gewesen, doch nun sah er Friedrich so glückselig lachen und gegen seinen Willen musste auch er lächeln.

“Ich nehme an, der junge Herr Karl hat ein Wort meines Dankes wohl verdient”, brachte er schließlich hervor. Während Friedrich sich in abschwächenden Lachanfällen noch immer auf dem Bett wälzte, machte sich Johann auf den Weg zum Schreibtisch, um eine kleine Notiz an den Sohn des anderen zu schreiben. Dabei legte er die besagte Zeichnung wohl an eine ungünstige Stelle, denn als er auf sein Papier pustete, um die frische Tinte zu trocknen, flatterte das Meisterwerk hinter den Schreibtisch. Friedrich trat hinter Johann und legte sacht seine Hände auf dessen Schultern, bevor er leise zugab: “Der Kloine werd sich sehr freia. Danke, Johann.” Johann wandte sich um und lächelte Friedrich an.

“Was dir und den deinigen Freude bereitet, ist mir die größte Freude euch zu geben”

Mit diesen Worten besiegelten sie das Gespräch und widmeten sich der Arbeit.

Die kleine Zeichnung sollte erst Jahre später wieder ans Tageslicht gelangen.


	6. 15 Sätze Fluff

Friedrich saß an seinem Schreibtisch vor dem leeren Worddokument und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die letzten Tage waren so produktiv gewesen; wo war seine Motivation plötzlich hin verschwunden? Er seufzte tief und fuhr sich durch die Haare, löste den Zopf, den er sich nach dem Duschen gemacht hatte und schüttelte den Kopf, sodass die Haare frei über seine Schultern fielen.

Er hatte bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet und war nur wegen Johanns drängen letztendlich ins Bett gegangen. Jetzt am nächsten Morgen waren all seine Ideen verschwunden. Lustlos tippte er ein paar Wörter, die er sofort wieder löschte; so würde er nicht weiterkommen.

Versunken in Gedanken über Gott und die Welt, nur nicht die Handlung seines unfertigen Werkes, hörte er nicht, wie Johann hinter ihm die Zimmertür öffnete. Als dieser seine Hände auf Friedrichs Schultern legte, schrak letzterer hoch, bevor er merkte, wer hinter ihm stand.

„Johann“, sagte er, bevor er seine Stirn in seine Hände stützte.

„Warum kann ich plötzlich nichtmehr schreiben?“

Leise hörte er Johan lachen, während seine Hände langsam begannen, Friedrichs verspannte Schultern zu massieren.

„Du darfst dich nicht zu etwas zwingen, Liebster.“ Friedrich hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme, das zusammen mit Johanns wohltuenden Händen sofort entspannend wirkte. Entschlossen setzte er sich auf, nahm den Haargummi, band sich die immer noch feuchten Haare mit einigen geübten Handgriffen hoch und widmete sich seinem Laptop.

Er atmete einmal tief ein, schloss seine Augen, dann stieß er die Luft aus und Detail um Detail fielen ihm seine Ideen wieder ein.


End file.
